1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component including a laminate in which insulating layers are laminated on each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer electronic component of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-47907. The multilayer electronic component includes a plurality of dielectric layers, a plurality of internal electrodes, and terminals. The dielectric layers and the internal electrodes are alternately laminated on each other. The terminals are external electrodes provided on side surfaces of a laminate including the dielectric layers. In the multilayer electronic component described above, the internal electrodes are exposed at the side surfaces of the laminate, and the terminals are formed by plating portions of the laminate at which the internal electrodes are exposed.
In the above-described multilayer electronic component, a dielectric material may be denatured by absorbing moisture in the air (hereinafter, referred to as “moisture absorption”). As a result, the insulating properties of the dielectric layers provided between the internal electrodes are degraded, and short circuiting may occur therebetween.